


Sur les affinités entre dragons et prêtres

by Nelja



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Get Together, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous êtes dans une auberge, où plusieurs quêtes se croisent... Humour et romance, avec mon crack pairing préféré, à savoir SylphielMilgazia, et Xelloss et Aqua en special guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur les affinités entre dragons et prêtres

**Author's Note:**

> Slayers appartient à Hajime Kanzaka et Rui Araizumi ! Cette histoire se passe entre les saisons 2 et 3, et contient quelques spoilers sur la saison 2. Avec du Sylphiel/Milgazia, qui est mon crack pairing personnel, et Xelloss en special guest.

Le tenancier moustachu de l'enseigne du "Chat Repu" observa les deux voyageurs qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle déjà bondée. Un prêtre et une prêtresse. Il hocha la tête, se congratulant de sa clairvoyance. A en juger par leur mise, ils n'étaient pas le genre à avoir fait voeu de pauvreté, en plus. Les affaires étaient bonnes, ce soir !

Peut-être _trop_ bonnes, constata-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil, saisissant par avance le registre. Il se morigéna mentalement. Non, les affaires ne pouvaient jamais être trop bonnes, surtout depuis que cette sorcière rousse avait manqué de ruiner son auberge, par la double magie de la boule de feu et du repas-tout-à-volonté-pour-un-prix-exorbitant (la deuxième cause avait depuis disparu de la carte).

Mais voilà, il divagait, et les étrangers venaient déjà l'interrompre. Comme si un honnête homme ne pouvait pas se lamenter intérieurement sur ses malheurs en paix !

"Nous souhaiterions deux repas, et deux chambres." lui dit l'homme blond, poliment, mais du ton de celui habitué à être obéi.

"Ah, mes braves gens, pour le repas c'y est tout bon, mais pour les chambres comme qu'on dirait ça va-t-y pas être possible." Il avait coutume d'exagérer son accent devant des clients à l'air étranger, cela faisait pittoresque et permettait d'augmenter légèrement les prix. "J'avions beau regarder, il ne me restoit plus qu'une chambre double."

"Une chambre double ?" demanda l'homme, haussant légèrement le sourcil.

"Oui, braves gens, une chambre pour un homme et sa moitié. Et bien riche, j'vous le disions. C'ki seriont parfait, vous savions..." (argh, il s'embrouillait dans ses conjugaisons campagnardes. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la totale maîtrise.) "ça seroit que vous soyassiez mari et femme, y auroit pas de problème. Est-ce qu'y dans vos pays les prêtres se marient entre eux ?"

Fort heureusement, les visiteurs ne semblaient pas s'aviser de contester l'aspect rustique et pittoresque de sa grammaire. La jeune fille était trop occupée à rougir et agiter les bras comme pour écarter tout malentendu suffisamment audacieux pour s'approcher d'elle, et même l'homme avait l'air légèrement embarrassé. "Pas du tout." dit-il sèchement.

"Nous devrions peut-être chercher une autre auberge ?" suggéra la jeune fille à voix basse ; mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour ne pas être entendu. Scandalisé, le tenancier s'exclama "Mais non !"

Il allait leur suggérer de virer un de ces traîne-misères qui remplissaient son auberge ce soir. Mais soudain il se rappela que les prêtres étaient censés être charitables et refuser ce genre d'arrangements impliquant un coup de pied au cul, métaphorique ou pas.

Et surtout, il lui revint à l'esprit une vieille prophétie (qu'on lui avait faite il y a trois jours, mais le prêtre-marchand-prophète avait garanti son ancienneté). Qui concernait justement des prêtres dans des chambres doubles, et beaucoup de prospérité, et... c'en était presque incroyable. Il avait toujours vécu dans la saine et ancestrale conviction que les prophéties n'étaient pas faites pour se réaliser du vivant des gens.

"Mais si, il faut absolument que vous preniez cette chambre !" s'exclama-t-il. Il avait totalement oublié son faux accent, cette fois, mais apparemment ils ne s'aperçurent de rien. Vraiment, les touristes, de nos jours... "On pourrait comme qui dirait dresser un lit de camp, il n'y a pas d'auberge à trois lieues à la ronde et ça me feroit mal de laisser un homme si noble et une demoiselle si jolie dormir à la belle étoile, comme qu'on dit ici !"

"Qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda l'homme à sa compagne de route.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Milgazia-san..."

"Nous la prenons." conclut l'homme, dont l'aubergiste avait conclu astucieusement qu'il se nommait Milgazia.

Il se frotta les mains. Vraiment, les affaires étaient bonnes, ce soir. Et si on en croyait les prophètes itinérants, elles seraient bientôt encore meilleures.

"A propos, monsieur l'aubergiste." demanda la demoiselle, levant fièrement la tête, "avez-vous entendu parler d'apparitions du fantôme d'une sage vieille femme ?"

Si l'aubergiste n'avait pas été occupé à arborer involontairement le visage stupide de l'homme qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle question, il aurait avec délectation imité ledit visage. Est-ce qu'on devrait avoir le droit d'embêter un brave aubergiste avec un fantôme quand il pense à des prophètes ? "Non. Pas l'ombre d'une, ma brave dame."

* * *

"Eh bien, c'était un repas animé." constata Milgazia, alors qu'ils regagnaient leur chambre.

"Vous trouvez ?" demanda sa compagne de voyage - qui se trouvait être une prêtresse humaine nommée Sylphiel.

"Eh bien, j'ai tendance à penser que quand nos voisins se mettent à danser sur la table en chantant des chansons paillardes, et finissent par lancer le plat à la tête du serveur, cela correspond à peu près à la définition." dit le dragon en souriant. "Ou alors, les standards humains ont bien changé depuis que je n'ai pas voyagé ici, ce qui est possible aussi."

"Oh non, en effet, je pense que vous avez raison !" s'exclama Sylphiel. "C'est juste que... j'ai voyagé pendant quelques semaines avec Lina, Gourry-sama et les autres, et je crois que cela change à tout jamais la définition d'un repas agité. Vous les connaissez, je crois ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de manger avec eux." Peut-être était une bonne chose, si cela pouvait être comparé en aucune façon avec ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer. Il eut un sourire. ces jeunes gens étaient certainement admirables, mais vivre avec eux n'étaient pas de tout repos, et cela pouvait effectivement changer à tout jamais la vision du monde de quelqu'un. En fait, il n'imaginait pas vraiment la timide, sage et douce prêtresse avec qui il avait entrepris cette mission les fréquenter.

"C'était merveilleux !" Sylphiel eut un sourire presque embarrassé. "C'est-à-dire, c'était aussi un peu gênant parfois, vous savez, quand on se retrouvait à tout casser, et Amelia-san et moi nous devions soigner les blessés, quand on ne devait pas s'enfuir tout de suite... mais je ne me suis jamais autant amusée !"

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restée avec eux, alors ?" demanda le dragon. "Est-ce là que vous avez commencé à avoir ces rêves ?"

Sylphiel eut soudain l'air très triste, et le dragon, inexplicablement, se sentit très coupable. Comme s'il avait posé une question très indiscrète, comme si c'était entièrement sa responsabilité de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre malheureuse la jeune fille en face de lui.

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, il essaya de relancer la conversation. Il se sentait plus curieux qu'il n'aurait dû, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus aggraver la peine qu'il avait involontairement causée.

"Ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est étrange que toutes ces auberges soient si remplies ? C'est la troisième fois que cela nous arrive en seulement quelques semaines ! Je suis désolé d'avoir à m'imposer ainsi..."

"Pourtant, cela fait longtemps que je suis prêtresse itinérante, et je n'avais jamais rien vu de la sorte." soupira-t-elle.

"Peut-être que ce sont à chaque fois les mêmes." suggéra le dragon. "Peut-être que nous suivons la même route qu'une sorte de... congrès. Une convention pour les bandits de grands chemins... ou les marchands de gemmes... ou les toiletteurs de chiens, peut-être."

Elle regarda un instant son visage très sérieux, avant de réaliser que c'était malgré tout une blague, et de pouffer de rire.

"Oh oui, j'imagine que dans l'autre auberge, quand ils ont manqué détruire la porte, c'était pour demander si nous avions des chiens à toiletter !" Elle reprit son sérieux. "Mais vous ne vous imposez pas, Milgazia-san. Vous êtes très sérieux, et puis justement, dans des circonstances comme cette fois-là, je me sens plus en sécurité. Je suis nulle en sorts d'attaque, vous savez ?"

"Vraiment ?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'essaie de lancer une Flare Arrow, elle ressemble toujours à une carotte... Je suis assez bonne pour certain sorts, pourtant !"

Milgazia se rappela l'avoir vu lancer les sorts de protection et de soins les plus puissants qu'il ait vus, et l'euphémisme le fit sourire. Oui, certainement, c'était une des meilleures prêtresses du grand Dragon de l'Eau, en plus d'être une charmante jeune fille.

"He bien, en tout cas, je suis heureux de savoir que ma présence ne vous offense pas." conclut-il.

"Oh non ! Et puis, même en dehors des... problèmes potentiels, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler !"

"Je ne suis pas suffisamment habitué pour parler en général. Mais avec vous, je considère que c'est agréable aussi." dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres, qui la fit rougir.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit, sa voix hésitante. "Mais ce n'est pas vraiment parler, si je ne raconte rien, n'est-ce pas ?" Puis, plus décidée "Si je ne suis pas restée avec Lina, Gourry-sama et les autres, c'et parce que c'était vraiment trop triste. Parce que j'aimais... vraiment beaucoup Gourry-sama, vous voyez..." La voix de Milgazia s'étrangla dans sa gorge, mais il hocha la tête, et elle poursuivit. "Et Lina disait que elle non, alors je les ai suivis, parce que je pensais que j'avais peut-être un espoir... Mais en fait... je ne dirais pas qu'elle ment, non, parce que dans sa tête ce doit être vrai, mais en fait elle aussi l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et Gourry-sama compte bien rester avec elle toute sa vie, et ils sont si proches, même quand on est tous en train de discuter ensemble, alors..."

Elle s'interrompit. "Enfin, j'ai décidé de ne pas rester."

"Je suis désolé..." souffla-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas la peine." dit-elle. "Et puis, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, je n'ai rien à regretter. Je peux peut-être considérer que c'est du passé, maintenant. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si les rêves étaient venus alors que j'étais encore avec eux. J'aurais hésité, ce qui aurait été indigne d'une prêtresse. Je me serais toujours dit que cela aurait peut-être pu tourner autrement."

C'était lui qui ne trouvait plus rien à dire, maintenant, et c'est elle qui relança la conversation - peut-être naturellement, peut-être pour lui venir en aide.

"Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous avons été choisis ?"

"J'étais avec elle quand sa dernière enveloppe charnelle a été détruite." dit-il. "Peut-être avons-nous une sorte de lien, peut-être a-t-elle placé cette mission dans mon esprit à ce moment-là, même si elle a mis du temps à s'éveiller. J'ignore ce qui reste exactement de l'esprit de la Reine Dragon de l'Eau, mais elle n'a pas totalement disparu, car sa magie agit encore. Rendons-nous déjà à l'endroit qu'elle nous a signalé, et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu nous ne découvrions pas comment la ramener."

"Ce sera une quête incroyable !" dit Sylphiel avec gaîté. "Oui, pour vous, je peux comprendre ; et puis, vous êtes un dragon d'or, après tout. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment moi, j'ai été choisie ?"

"Avez-vous rencontré, au cours de tout vos voyages, une prêtresse plus dévouée et plus dévouée que vous ?" demanda Milgazia, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. "Moi, jamais, et j'ai vécu longtemps."

Elle bégaya, s'embrouillant, essayant de concilier sa modestie et son honnêteté sans y arriver vraiment. Adorable, conclut Milgazia, et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il voyageait avec elle. Elle avait la spontanéité d'une humaine, avec une sagesse et un désintéressement qui ne ressemblent pas aux humains.

"En tout cas, j'essaierai d'être le plus digne possible de ce choix !" dit-elle avec détermination. "Je ne renoncerai pas, même si cela doit me prendre ma vie entière !"

"J'espère que non..." soupira le dragon. Bien sûr, lui aussi continuerait pendant toute la vie de Sylphiel, et plus longtemps encore, car il vivrait bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Puis une idée lui vint, presque douloureuse. "Et si nous y arrivons - quand nous y arriverons - qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"He bien, je repartirai sur les routes, je crois. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attaches... Et vous ? Vous retournerez à la passe des dragons, je pense ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit-il. Et puis, embarrassé, parce que ce n'étaient pas des choses qui se demandaient à une humaine, même quand on avait été élus ensemble par la Reine Dragon de l'Eau pour accomplir la quête qui la mènerait à sa resurrection. "Peut-être voyagerai encore un peu avec vous, si vous êtes d'accord ?"

Elle hésita, semblant mesurer la portée de la question. "Oui." conclut-elle finalement, rougissant légèrement. "Ce serait sans doute plaisant."

"Nous devrions dormir." dit-il, parce qu'il voulait rester à une telle conclusion, pour ce soir. "Nous avons une longue journée de marche demain." Elle hocha la tête, et il s'endormit sur le matelas de fortume qu'il avait bâti avec des couvertures, lui laissant le lit pour elle seule.

Et non, décida-t-il, ce n'était pas convenable d'aller la regarder dormir.

* * *

"Je ne peux plus le supporter." constata Xelloss, avec une moue boudeuse qui relativisait le ton grandiloquent de son propos. "De plus, je considère que j'ai déjà largement relevé le défi, avec succès."

La forme transparente d'une vieille femme minuscule aux oreilles pointues lévitait devant lui, un grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. "Ah bon ?"

"Ils s'aiment déjà." dit-il, en fronçant le nez de dégoût. C'est évident. Si vous aviez juste un tout petit peu plus de puissance magique, même sans être capable de vous matérialiser, vous le sentiriez." Il prit un air mélodramatique. "Imaginez ce que cela doit être pour moi, un pauvre démon pour lequel les sentiments nobles et généreux sont comme des fourmis rouges sur la gâteau de la vie !" Il reprit son air habituel, narquois. "Une plaie ouverte, voilà ce qu'ils sont."

"Supposons que tu aies raison..." dit la vieille en souriant, "il se trouve que comme tu l'as fait remarquer, mes vieux os morts ne peuvent plus le sentir. De plus, selon notre arrangement, ils devaient s'embrasser."

"Je vous ferai respectueusement remarquer, Reine Dragon de l'Eau, que vos protégés sont coincés comme une porte que l'on n'a pas huilée depuis 1000 ans et qu'on a laissé à rouiller au fond d'une mer de colle."

"Xelloss-kun, tes talents de manipulateur seraient-ils exagérés ?" ironisa la vieille femme.

Piqué au vif, le démon répondit. "Je ne crois pas... après tout, même si c'est vous qui leur avez inspiré de voyager ensemble, cela fait des semaines que je crée des incidents pour que ces ahuris puissent se parler, que je me débrouille pour les faire cohabiter, que je joue suffisamment subtilement pour leur faire remarquer les "qualités" l'un de l'autre - et même si la demoiselle a une faiblesse pour les idiots musclés aux longs cheveux blonds, il n'a pas été si facile de lui faire oublier l'autre, croyez-moi ! Et voilà que vous venez contester ma victoire pour un point de détail..."

"C'était convenu." dit Aqua en essayant de garder un air réprobateur.

"Rappelez-moi comment vous m'avez embringué là-dedans, mémé, qu'on rigole un peu." dit Xelloss avec un air faussement affligé.

"He bien, outre le fait que ce ne serait pas gentil de ta part de refuser - ce qui, j'en suis sûre, serait plutôt de ta part une raison pour me laisser en plan - et que tu me dois la vie, il se trouve que La Bête Suprême Zelas Metallium à trouvé que ce serait une très amusante idée." Xelloss soupira. "Oh, tu as dû faire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu." dit la vieille d'un ton onctueux et hypocrite. "Ou alors, elle se rappelle avec nostalgie les folies que nous avons fait dans notre jeunesse, qui sait ?"

L'idée de Zelas-sama faisant des folies avec une petite vieille - même si elle avait dû être jeune, il y a quelques éternités - n'était pas le genre d'images mentales qu'on accueillait avec joie.

"Eh bien, il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui les ferait se rapprocher..." calcula le démon. "Pourquoi pas une grande peur ? Reine Dragon de l'eau, que penseriez-vous qui arriverait s'ils trouvaient un cadavre sanglant en descendant les escaliers demain matin ? Ou je pourrais être économique et juste m'approcher de Milgazia-chan en lui faisant "Bouh" ? C'est fou ce que ces petits dragons sont faciles à effrayer !"

"Hum, outre le fait que je suis opposée à l'utilisation de cadavres réels..."

"Mais ce ne sont que de petits brigands à qui j'ai fait quelques promesses pour obtenir d'eux qu'ils occupent les chambres de l'auberge : ce ne serait pas si grave. Sans compter que si je leur fais encore le coup de juste gravement le blesser pour donner à la demoiselle l'occasion d'utiliser des sorts de soin, cela risque d'être répétitif et de se voir !"

"Je ne suis pas sûre..." Elle sembla réfléchir. "Le traumatisme pourrait les ralentir encore plus."

Xelloss fit la grimace. "Vraiment, mémé, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. J'espère que vous n'espérez pas que j'en recourre aux artifices mortellement convenus comme jouer de la musique romantique sous leur balcon ou mettre un aphrodisiaque dans leur potage !"

La vieille plissa les yeux. "En fait, ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise idée." conclut-elle après une longue réflexion. "Le premier, je veux dire." précisa-t-elle hâtivement, histoire de garder un soupçon d'ombre de respectabilité qui convenait à une grande déesse, même fortement diminuée physiquement.

Xelloss se refusa à faire un commentaire sur ce dernier point. "Et dites-moi, Reine Dragon de l'Eau, puisque j'ai presque fini, vous pourriez peut-être bien accomplir votre part du marché et me dire pourquoi vous avez insisté pour m'envoyer dans ce projet affligeant."

"Sans doute, sans doute..." dit la vieille femme, le faisant attendre, affectant de souffrir de rhumatismes qui l'avaient épargnée même quand elle était sous forme matérielle. Xelloss ne se laissait pas démonter. Certaines circonstances lui inspiraient plus de patience que d'autres.

"Eh bien..." Elle eut un faux accès de toux, et cette fois, Xelloss décida qu'il était vraiment temps d'insister. "Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ressemble à une porte qui ne peut être ouverte que par la force du véritable amour ?" demanda-t-il avec un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était bien le genre d'épreuves à petites fleurs ridicules qu'on attendait des dieux.

"Pas du tout !" avoua Aqua, très fière d'elle. Elle précisa, bien qu'un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu arracher un air de surprise à Xelloss. "Il n'y a aucune raison, vraiment. Je n'aime juste pas que mes fidèles serviteurs soient malheureux en amour." Xelloss se dit que s'il avait eu des fidèles serviteurs, il aurait très certainement apprécié qu'ils soient malheureux en amour - les dieux avaient vraiment des goûts étranges. "C'est juste une occasion pour eux d'oublier leur vie passée, et j'aime rendre mes petits heureux."

"Et torturer quelques démons, par la même occasion." fit remarquer Xelloss d'un ton badin.

"Oui, peut-être un peu aussi." admit la vieille femme en gloussant. "Dans une ambiance de trêve, de joie et d'acord mutuel. C'est ainsi que les dieux envisagent la guerre, après tout."

"Et si je me mettais à l'envisager comme les démons et à empêcher cette quête, comment réagiriez-vous, Reine Dragon ?" demanda-t-il, toujours sur le ton de la conversation.

"A essayer d'empêcher, tu veux dire ? Philosophiquement, je pense. Mon état actuel n'est pas si déplaisant, après tout. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne idée. Diminuer la puissance des dieux revient, indirectement, à augmenter la puissance de Dolphin et Dynast ; ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je vois. En effet, peut-être cela jouera-t-il." dit paresseusement Xelloss, du ton de celui qui a beaucoup d'informations qu'il n'a pas la moindre intention de partager pour l'instant.

Malheureusement, la vieille ne se laissa pas avoir, et disparut en murmurant quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se maintenir sous forme visible bien longtemps, même devant des créatures puissantes et réceptives aux autres dimensions.

Ou peut-être en se moquant de lui sur son incapacité à faire faire ce qu'il voulait à deux de ses prêtres - mais là, peut-être était-ce son propre sens du défi qui le titillait.

Et Xelloss sentit sa patience à bout lui assurer qu'il fallait qu'il triomphe _le plus vite possible_ , avant d'étouffer dans cette guimauve. Même si le voir réussir plairait probablement plus à la vieille que de le voir échouer pour se moquer de lui...

Et ensuite... ensuite... il verrait à s'occuper de cette histoire de résurrection. Ou, de façon plus probable, il fuirait le plus tôt possible, histoire d'aller retrouver Lina et ses amis, des gens drôles, des gens faciles et agréables à énerver, garnis d'accès de colère noire délicieux au goût et d'un spectacle comique permanent bien plus diversifié que celui qu'offraient les deux prêtres. Oui, se ressourcer un peu, tout ça.

L'idée lui traversa fugitivement l'esprit qu'Aqua n'aurait pas agi autrement si elle avait réellement voulu l'exclure de cette histoire de résurrection.

D'un autre côté, la laisser retrouver un corps offrait toute une nouvelle gamme de vengeances potentielles.

Aussi, Xelloss décida qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Pour le moment.

Et en attendant, il allait peut-être s'occuper de cette histoire de cadavre sanglant.

Ou d'aphrodisiaque dans le potage.

Ou les deux.

Il serait toujours temps de voir lequel marcherait le mieux.


End file.
